


You

by Faraheim



Series: Tumblr words [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, blondie steve is my weakness, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraheim/pseuds/Faraheim
Summary: Billy is sad and likes poetry a bit





	You

If Billy's tears could be bottled they would probably fill Harrington's swimming pool.

If his fears could be shoved under a grave and let him live. If the anger turned to mist that dissipated in the morning. If the violence of his father could be stopped.

But Billy knows too well by now that wishing never granted him anything.

-

And the first time Steve says _I love you_ he can't even feel it. Steve is so honest but Billy already heard that promise and too many times it meant pain, too many times it was broken.

It helps that Steve is there to hold his hands when they shake. To press ice on the bruises and to hold the skin together when it breaks.

-

So when Billy says "I love you" and Steve kisses the confession from his lips. It's a promise that he knows they won't break.

If Steve's love turned into yellow dandelions it would cover several meadows.

"What are you smiling about?" Steve asks and he turns, squinting when the sun hits him in the face. His brown hair shines lighter, bleached by the sun and his tan skin peeks under the white t-shirt. He's holding his chucks in one hand, bare feet in the wet sand.

"You" Billy says honestly.


End file.
